1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan assembly, and more particularly to a fan assembly within a server enclosure for dissipating heat from electronic devices
2. Description of Related Art
In the computer industry, a computer system, such as a server, is often configured to facilitate reliable and continuous operation. Computer systems typically have multiple power supplies and fans, and each device is usually screwed to a chassis of the server. If one of these components fails or malfunctions, the component may affect continuing operation of the system until a service technician can subsequently replace the failed component. Unfortunately, some systems do not provide hot-plug components, which enable a service technician to replace the failed component during operation of the system. Thus, replacing the failed component requires shutting down the system and removing screws from the component. As a result, the replacement of the failed component can create downtime.
Further, some fixtures are used for latching the fans, such as a fan rack as presented in US patent application 20040256334. A modularized fan rack is installed in a reserved space of electronic equipment for mounting several fans, which comprises a base board, having a hollow installing section with a plurality of fixtures disposed respectively on two corresponding sides. The distance between any two adjacent fixtures substantially equal to the length of the fan being mounted onto the base board. A ventilation board with a plurality of openings for ventilating air therethrough, is disposed on the surface of one end of the base board. Two side boards are respectively disposed on both ends of the ventilation board adjacent to the base board and on the side away from the base board. The same fan being coupled by any two adjacent fixtures and another fixture being disposed adjacent to the fixture for mounting a fan adjacent to the side boards. This fan rack has a lot of components for co-retaining the fans, and assembling the fans to the base board is time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a fan assembly, which has a simple structure, and is easy to maintain.